


10 Galleons

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Not Beta Read, Sweet Draco Malfoy, sirius black is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Why is it so hard to believe.” Remus frowned, “You’re being immature. We don’t want a repeat of what happened last time, do we?”“What are we even talking about?” Harry asked curiously, peering at his Godfathers curiously.“You’re telling me you haven’t heard?” Sirius started, “Well Snivellus is having a sprog! Who would have thought that that weirdo would even be able to reproduce?”





	

* * *

It was a bizarre day. Harry was hating every minute of being pregnant, the fact that his feet were swollen to point of him having to spend the majority of his time sitting down sucked. He just wanted to go broom riding and duel, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen until this child was out of him.  
“I can’t believe it.” Sirius groaned for the umpteenth time that day. Harry wasn’t even sure what his Godfather was complaining about, it wasn’t like he was the one carrying a watermelon in his abdomen that had a tendency of kicking him in the ribs and bladder.

“Why is it so hard to believe.” Remus frowned, “You’re being immature. We don’t want a repeat of what happened last time, do we?”

“What are we even talking about?” Harry asked curiously, peering at his Godfathers curiously.

“You’re telling me you haven’t heard?” Sirius started, “Well Snivellus is having a sprog! Who would have thought that that weirdo would even be able to reproduce?”

“I thought we were over this.” Remus sighed, “Sirius we’re grown adults. You should be over this vendetta that you have against Severus. I mean you almost got the poor guy killed for goodness sake. He was kind enough to forgive you, yet you still insist on making his life hell.”

“I agree with Remus on this.” Harry stated, “This has been going on for way too long and I can’t have you fighting with Draco’s Godfather.”

“Harry’s going to be marrying Draco soon. So you need to get over it soon.” Remus added, just as Draco got back from the store. The blond went to the store to buy some decaffeinated tea because Harry needed tea to live. Tea was life.

“Wait. So Celeste is pregnant?” Harry questioned, the whole actual conversation finally dawning on him. He was sure that he could keep track of a conversation when he wasn’t pregnant. The good thing about being pregnant was that he could blame everything on it.

“Yes. She’s pregnant.” Draco smiled, kissing the top of Harry’s head, before taking a seat by on Harry’s foot rest. The other plus to being pregnant was Draco. Like at this current moment Draco started to automatically massage the sore parts of Harry’s body. But that was just how Draco was as a person. Even when Harry wasn’t pregnant, the blond made sure to relieve Harry of any aches, pains, or sicknesses. He was the perfect partner.

“We should congratulate them.” Harry smiled, “Who do you think their kid will take after?”

“Hopefully Celeste.” Sirius snorted, earning a glare from everyone in the room, “What? I’m just saying what everyone else is thinking. She may be evil, but she is hot. Hot and evil. What a combo.”

“Combo makes it sound like your talking about a take out order.” Remus pointed out, “Everyone knows that Celeste Prince is a renowned healer.”

“Everyone also knows that Severus is a renowned potions master.” Draco stated firmly, “They’re perfectly compatible. She works on healing, while he works on the potions side of things. That’s why their business is thriving.”

“They have a business?” Harry queried, he felt like an idiot. He seemed to be the only one that was out of the loop when it came to most things. The wizard wasn’t even sure what it would be like without having Draco and Hermione tell him things that are relevant.

“You actually bought one of their fertility potions.” Remus smiled, “That’s actually the reason why you got pregnant so easily. It would have taken at least a few months to be able to conceive with a normal potion.”

“Your telling me that I payed 10 Galleons for a potion I could have gotten for free?” Harry frowned, and that was the moment that the baby decided to kick him super hard. Harry winced at the pain.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked, rushing to his side immediately.

“I’ll be fine. Just tell your baby to ease up on the kicking.” Harry winced, rubbing his rib, “He’s getting active by the day and his kicks are painful.”

“Hey Scorp, can you ease up on the kicking? It’s making papa uncomfortable and I love him very much.” Draco said to Harry’s bump. The brunette couldn’t help but blush at the proclamation. It felt like it wasn’t something that his Godfathers should have heard or seen.

“You’ve decided on a name?” Sirius asked curiously, not even acknowledging the fact that he had witnessed something Harry would consider intimate.

“No. But we have agreed that if Draco is right and the baby is blond, we will name him Scorpius.” Harry answered, “But I doubt that will happen. I mean think about the genetics.”

“Harry. Wizarding genetics work completely different. You need to remember that magic is involved and anything is possible.” Remus smiled, “There’s a high chance that the pup will be called Scorpius.”

“I’m proud of you Draco. Following the Black tradition of naming your kids after constellations. But I think you could have made homage to a favourite cousin of yours.” Sirius pointed out, standing proudly.

“I wasn’t aware that you could call boys Luna. And I’m sure the moon is a satellite, not a constellation.” Draco said offhandedly, in turn insulting Sirius, “Oh I’m sorry. You weren’t talking about yourself were you?”

“So how is Teddy?” Harry asked Remus, hoping to change the subject and stray away from the whole thing completely.

“He’s a little shit. That’s what he is.” Sirius laughed, “I think he gets it from his mother.”

“I wouldn’t change him for the world.” Remus smiled, “And he is very similar to his mother.”

“Have you reconciled with Tonks?” Draco questioned, it was a touchy subject. But they couldn’t not talk about it forever.

“Unfortunately not.” Remus answered slowly, “I will always love Tonks, but we have decided on formally splitting. We will still continue to co-parent Teddy, but we won’t be involved in any relationship other than friendship.”

“Well as long as Teddy isn’t getting affected, then I support your decision.” Draco smiled stiffly, “Remus. Out of curiosity, what’s up with you in your obsession with the Black family?”

“Obsession? What obsession?” Remus frowned, “I’ve only associated with Tonks and Sirius.”

“And you’ve dated them both too.” Draco said offhandedly, “Or you want to date Sirius. The two of you are practically married and living in a house together.”

“Draco.” Harry groaned, “We’ve already been through this. You can’t be blunt about everything.”

“Let him talk Harry.” Sirius stated, “Is that true Remus?”

“Does it matter?” Remus sighed, “I did pick you in the end.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sirius shot back, “What do you mean that you picked me? You ruined your relationship because of me?”

“I thought you were dead.” Remus hissed out, “I moved on. But then you suddenly came back. I wasn’t sure what to do. Tonks gave me an ultimatum fully knowing that I would never stop being your friend.”

“I think it’s time Harry and I went home.” Draco smiled, “We’ll see you next week.”

Harry said goodbye to his Godfathers before going back home. His nerves were going haywire because he had no idea what was going to happen. There was a possibility that this would be the end of a very long friendship.  
“Stop thinking of the worst scenarios that could happen and come to bed.” Draco laughed, dragging Harry along with him, “I don’t think Scorpius will be too pleased with his papa worrying too much.”

“Scorpius doesn’t understand the importance of the situation.” Harry complained, “This could ruin their friendship.”

“It will.” Draco stated firmly, ignoring the way Harry was gawking at the statement, “They’re going to be entering a romantic relationship now.”

“How do you know that?” Harry frowned, before getting into the bed.

“Because I may have twisted my words a little.” Draco grinned, “It seems that the Black family have an obsession with Remus Lupin. My dear cousin Tonks and Sirius were infatuated with the man. I probably shouldn’t add this but my mother was also quite enamoured with him at one point.”

“And because of that you think they’re going to start dating?” Harry said in a tone that suggested that he was expecting more of an explanation.

“I’m definite.” Draco laughed, kissing Harry’s cheek.

And as usual Draco was right.

** fin. **


End file.
